bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Heroes
BIONICLE Heroes was a 3D video game of the third-person shooter genre, based on Lego's popular BIONICLE franchise. It was released in November 2006 by TT Games. The game stars that year's feature characters, the Toa Inika and the Piraka. Players must destroy enemies, solve puzzles in order to progress further, and throughout the game, maximize their individual special powers (I.E. The ability to activate certain objects, construct vehicles and platforms, or even telescopic vision) and gain better and deadlier weapons. BIONICLE Heroes has 28 levels where 3 of which are buyable and in the Piraka Playground, and 19 bosses in total. Players are able to upgrade weapons throughout the game, starting with ones resembling the Toa Mata's tools; armor and abilities can also be upgraded. The Nintendo DS version of BIONICLE Heroes is in the perspective of first-person instead of third-person, and is the first (and only) LEGO game to be rated T for Teen. Gameplay Console Version Players control an anonymous hero out to stop the evil Piraka, who have used the power of the Mask of Life to transform the wildlife of the island of Voya Nui into aggressive, evil creatures. There are six worlds in the game, one for each of the Piraka, as well as one last level for the final boss, Vezon and Fenrakk. Within each of the six worlds are four levels, which follow four different types: a level in which the player faces a Rahkshi at the end, a level in which the player must reach a goal point, a level with a "titan" as the boss at the end, and a boss battle with the Piraka of that world. Defeating the Piraka allows the player to play as that Piraka for that world, and beating the game allows the player to play as Vezon in place of the Piraka. Scattered throughout the levels are the masks worn by the Toa Inika; collecting that mask allows the player to play as that Toa Inika. Players are allowed to switch between the Toa at will, though if the player loses all their health as one Toa they lose the ability to play as them and must collect that mask again before they can play as them again. Collecting a mask also restores health, even if it is one the character already has. During gameplay, players collect LEGO pieces with different point values. Collecting these pieces fills a meter at the top of the screen, and filling it entirely activates "Hero Mode", turning the character golden and giving invincibility as well as an offensive boost; this mode is active indefinitely and is generally used to build and move various constractions to progress, at which point Hero Mode ends. Hero Mode also activates its own unique soundtrack, which fades after Hero Mode ends. After completing a level, the pieces can also be used to purchase items, upgrades, and extras from the in-game Matoran Enclave. Throughout each level are several LEGO "constractions" (a combination of the words "construction" and "action") that can be assembled. Three kinds that must be activated to proceed are normal constructions activated by Toa Hewkii, golden constractions that can be activated by anyone in Hero Mode, (Though doing so causes Hero Mode to end and more points must be collected before it can be entered again) and black constractions that can only be activated by Vezon. Also scattered throughout the levels are several canisters that give bonuses when collected: collecting all of the silver canisters in a level unlocks a common enemy for viewing between levels, while each gold canister found unlocks a collectible item for viewing such as a mask, a disk, a Kraata, etc., or even the Makuta stone. Each regular level includes five silver or four canisters which unlock new characters to read about and four gold canisters which unlock new masks to read about. Boss levels include four gold canisters only. Boss enemies are also unlocked for viewing after they have been defeated (except for Vezon and Fenrakk). Levels In the game, Voya Nui is divided into six regions controlled by each Piraka with four stages each; additionally, after every Piraka has been defeated, a seventh area opens up, in which the player fights Vezon and Fenrakk. The six regions are: *Vezok's Coastline *Reidak's Desert *Hakann's Volcano *Avak's Stronghold *Thok's Mountain *Zaktan's Jungle *Vezon's Awakening Each zone follows a set stage pattern. The first level of each zone is a level with a Rahkshi (of that Piraka's color) at the end. In the second, the player goes through the level and at the end, finds a green sphere, or a Zamor sphere. In the third, the player faces a titan from 2004, 2005, or 2006. The fourth is a whole level boss battle with a Piraka and, after defeating them, Vezon and Fenrakk show up, and the player must defeat them as well. The 3 bonus levels are a small, circular arena in which the player fights swarms of Bohrok in the first, Visorak in the second, and Vahki in the third. In those levels, you will fight a swarm of enemies until the time runs out. Characters Playable *'Jaller': Toa Jaller is tied for the fastest Toa, but also the weakest. He can walk over lava, and after upgrading he can burn down passage-blocking vines. His Fire blast weapons are rapid-fire and are good at short- to mid-range, but spread out and become inaccurate at long range. Jaller's weapons include Toa Mata Tahu's Fire Sword, Toa Vakama's Disk Launcher, and his own Energized Flame Sword. *'Nuparu': Toa Nuparu is tied for the slowest Toa but is quite powerful. He can climb certain walls and cliff faces, and after upgrading he can dig up treasures wherever there is a certain kind of drill. His Earthshock weapons fire grenade-like energy balls with a large blast radius that reload only when you have detonated the last energy ball you shot, but can be launched around corners, bounce off walls, and detonated manually. Nuparu's weapons include Toa Mata Onua's Claws, Toa Whenua's Earthshock Drills, and his own Laser Drill. *'Hahli': Toa Hahli can cross streams and rivers, and after upgrading she can manipulate blue water-based constractions and doors. She has medium speed, but is stronger and faster when in water. Her long-range Water burst weapons don't have as much power, but as long as they are firing they cause steady damage. Hahli's weapons include Toa Mata Gali's Water Hooks, Toa Nokama's Hydro Blades, and her own Laser Harpoon. *'Hewkii': Toa Hewkii can assemble normal constractions from the various LEGO pieces found scattered in each level, and after upgrading he can collapse certain walls. Like Nuparu, he is slow but strong. His Stone smash weapons act like rocket launchers, and are slow to reload but have a large blast radius. Fully upgraded, they are the only weapons that can take down a 2 stage Vahki in 1 hit. Hewkii's weapons include the "Po-Koro", based on Toa Mata Pohatu's hands, Toa Onewa's Proto Pitons, and his own Laser Axe. *'Kongu': Toa Kongu can leap certain gaps marked by green landing pads, and after upgrading he can use green wind-based constractions. He is tied with Jaller for fastest Toa and has medium strength. His Airshot weapons are of medium strength, but grow weaker and more spread out over long distances. Best used in short-range. Kongu's weapons include Toa Mata Lewa's Air Axe, Toa Matau's Aero Slicers, and his own Laser Crossbow. *'Matoro': Toa Matoro has the ability to zoom in towards targets, and some faraway white targets require the closeup view and after upgrading he can freeze water in places to make pathways. Along with Nuparu and Hewkii, he is one of the slowest among the Toa. However, he is one of the strongest Toa available, able to kill some enemies in one hit. Toa Matoro's Ice crack weapons are similar to sniper rifles, with the ability to shoot lethal blasts at the expense of recharge time. Matoro's weapons include Toa Mata Kopaka's Ice Sword, Toa Nuju's Crystal Spikes, and his own Energized Ice Sword. *'Piraka': Each Piraka can also be played after they are defeated, though only in their own levels (I.E. Vezok can only be played in the "Vezok's Coastline" levels). They can also activate special small constractions throughout their stages. The piraka are fast, tied with Jaller and Kongu for movement speed. Vezok and Thok have beam weapons, Zaktan, Reidak, and Avak have rapid fire weapons, Hakann's weapon fires single shots, and Vezon has a rapid fire weapon that has explosive blasts. All Piraka have silver hearts. *'Vezon': Once the game is completed, the individual Piraka are replaced by Vezon, who can activate not only Piraka's constractions but black constractions found in each level. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game, the six Toa Mata are playable instead of the Piraka, in both their original and transformed Toa Nuva incarnations. You can find the Toa Inika incarnations, by using the character of an element's special powers on the obstacles that have a arrow in front of them. In the DS version the player starts out as a anonymous silver Toa with a Zamor Gun. As the game goes on the player unlocks the Toa Mata, Toa Metru, and eventually the Toa Inika. Enemies The common enemies faced include Bohrok, Vahki, and Visorak. The following characters also appear as bosses alongside the Piraka: The Bohrok can shoot their power out of their shields. They can fly and can do the ball roll (while doing this move, they have a shield, and are invincible) to quickly close in. Visorak shoot their spinners from their back mounted launchers. They can jump to quickly close in. The Vahki are much tougher. They shoot Kanoka from their mouths, and can also slash with their staffs for melee attacks. Three types of Vahki can be defeated with one knockdown, but the other three types will stand up again, if only at half health. As they would then be standing upright, they would also have a new method of attack; firing beams from their staffs. These are the non-Piraka bosses in the game: *The six Rahkshi: Guurahk, Turahk, Kurahk, Lerahk, Vorahk, and Panrahk *Nidhiki (Thok's Mountain) *Krekka (Avak's Stronghold) *Sidorak (Zaktan's Jungle) *Roodaka (Vezok's Coastline) *Axonn (Reidak's Desert) *Brutaka (Hakann's Volcano) *Vezon and Fenrakk In the DS version, none of the above are fought excepting the six Rahkshi, which are instead presented as regular enemies alongside the aforementioned Bohrok (and a Giant variant), Vahki, and Visorak, with their color signifying their strength and resilience level rather than denoting ability. as well as Nui-Rama (orange weaker than green), Nui-Jaga (blue weaker than purple), Muaka, Kane-Ra (which served as the Muaka's stronger variant), and Frost Beetles. Not to mention, Makuta plays a direct role in the story. It should be noted that the game is non-canon, as in the official storyline only the Toa, Piraka, Vezon, Fenrakk, Axonn, and Brutaka are present on the island (except for possibly a few Visorak, but certainly not the vast amount seen in the game), Axonn is a hero character, Roodaka, the Vahki, and Bohrok are nowhere near Voya Nui. In addition, Sidorak, the six Rahkshi (which were rebuilt into Ussanui), and Krekka and Nidhiki are in fact dead by the time the events on Voya Nui take place. In the introduction, it is stated that the Piraka have gotten the Mask of Life and used it to create the enemies seen in the game, though this never happens in the canon storyline. Also, Fenrakk was never destroyed, like he was in the game's final level, and Vezon didn't die after sinking in lava. Reception At its release in November 2006, BIONICLE Heroes was mostly overshadowed by higher-profile releases; specifically the launches of Sony's Playstation 3 and Nintendo's Wii consoles later that week. Nearly all reviews noted the similarity to TT Games' previous Lego Star Wars games - several suggested that Heroes was perhaps too similar, and having two such games released within a couple months of each other was tiresome (Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy had been released the previous September). Another common point in several reviews was that the game lacked a real story. Nintendo Power gave the game a 5 out of 10, noting that the game "doesn't feel very LEGO-ish; block-building aspects seldom come into play, and the scenery is only rarely reminiscent of LEGO pieces." (However, this is entirely consistent with the BIONICLE universe as depicted in other media.) GameSpot gave the game a 5.2 out of 10; while they praised the game's visuals and cutscene humor, they criticized the gameplay as being repetitive due to Hero Mode: "By being even remotely selective with how you pick up Lego pieces, you'll be invincible a good two-thirds to three-fourths of the game, which means that nearly every situation before a boss battle is utterly trivialized." The DS version received a fair amount of praise, however. IGN gave it an 8.0 out of 10, stating that "fans of Metroid Prime: Hunters ''should be ready for more, and they'll find it in ''BIONICLE Heroes." Where as GameSpot gave it a score of 7.7 out of 10, calling it "another solid first-person shooter for the DS." Criticism was aimed at the fact that it didn't try to break the normal FPS mold and the lack of online multiplayer, as well as requiring every player to have a cartridge for multiplayer. The Game Boy Advance version also received positive reviews. IGN gave the game a 8.0, praising the game's soundtrack and graphics. They also praised the gameplay, though noted that it is also repetitive. GameSpot gave the game a 7.7, also noting the repetitive gameplay but saying that "it's hard to be bothered by that when enemy robots are always appearing from multiple directions and the screen is constantly filling with bullets and Lego toy pieces." They also praised the game's graphical and musical quality as well. As of December 2006, the Xbox 360 version of BIONICLE Heroes has been the subject of the most reviews according to GameRankings.com, and has an average rating of 60%, as well as a 59% on Metacritic. The DS version has an average rating of 72% on Metacritic and a 73.30% on GameRankings, and the Game Boy Advance version has a 78.50% score on GameRankings. Trivia Differences from Sets *Weapons, armor, and masks of the Toa and Piraka are different from their purchasable pieces, if only slightly. *All of the Piraka have finned feet, while the actual sets only three have finned, the other three, Vezon, and Nektann have clawed. Interestingly, Vezon has the correct feet, cape, and coloration when riding atop Fenrakk, yet the playable model is entirely grey/silver, has the same body type as the other Piraka, lacks the cape, and even has an entirely different design for his Spear of Fusion. *All Toa Inika have the same feet, arms and body armor, while in the actual sets, three are different from the other three. *At the end of the Piraka boss battles and in the final boss fight, Fenrakk is about three times bigger than its original set released in 2006, and his 'tail' is much longer and more symmetrical. *Balta, the game's Matoran shopkeeper, is shown in the introductory cut scene with the shredder claws of his companion Piruk. At the in-game shop, however, he has his own Twin Repellers. *The part that joins onto the Rahkshi's legs are their Element colour instead of grey. Furthermore, the Rahkshi's arms have Toa Metru lower leg pieces serving as their forearms. *The tip of Roodaka's lower jaw is missing, with her sideburns serving instead as the lower jaw. Her left arm has claws instead of a Rhotuka launcher. *Both of Fenrakk's back legs are the exact same build as his front legs. But, in the set they are different. *Kongu has red eyes when his aiming laser is green. Incorrect Names *The creators made an error when making the "Rahi Beasts" section. The regular Bohrok are spelled with the "Kal" on the end of their names. To further complicate matters, the in-game models are quite clearly regular Bohrok, but the trophy room lists their names and bios as those of the Bohrok Kal. *In the advertisements and game manual, Hewkii is incorrectly called a Toa of Earth and Nuparu a Toa of Stone, but in-game their elements are designated correctly. *In the Kanohi section the Kanohi Rua is shown as a silver Hau rather than a silver Miru, and is also incorrectly called the Mask of Valor, the same as the Kanohi Aki, rather than the Mask of Wisdom. *In the trophy room, the Ta-Metru, Ga-Metru, and Le-Metru Great Disks have their names and descriptions swapped. Miscellaneous *The manual in the PC platform of the game says Matoro moves very slowly and is the weakest of the Inika. *Silver canisters are represented as Toa Hordika containers, while gold canisters are Visorak containers. *The enemies on the last door on the right when in the main area are also in Visorak containers. *When creating many of the 100 collectible bonus items in the game, producers turned to the BZPower fan community for help. A sample of suggested items can be found here.Official BIONICLE Heroes Topic p. 20 at BZPower forums, post #594 *Contrary to popular belief, Balta is not the only character that talks. The Piraka also sigh or groan and say "ow" and "uh-oh" in some cut scenes and Brutaka seems to say "Come on!" at one point in a cut scene, and the Toa laugh when completing a level and picking up the bosses' head or the Zamor sphere. *The DS version of BIONICLE Heroes is different than others because only the Piraka are bosses, the game is in first person, and you only get one weapon. *When Reidak puts in Vorahk's Kraata, he puts it in backwards. *Nuparu, Hewkii, and Matoro always carry their weapons in 1 hand. Kongu carries it in 2, then 1, then 2 again. Jaller and Hahli both carry their weapons in 2 hands, then 2, then 1. *Roodaka and Hahli have male-sounding voices. * The loading screen for Secret Chamber 1 portrays a Tahnok model with a Gahlok skin. The loading screen for Secret Chamber 3 features a Nuurakh model with a Rorzakh skin. * There are several rumors about random events in the game, such as facing a horde of flowers instead of normal enemies in the Mountain Path level. This can be achieved in the level Blizzard peaks by going through the first part of the level avoiding killing any enemies and reaching the first area where you need to gain hero mode. Killing all the enemies in that area should then make no more enemies spawn, instead flowers will continuously grow in thst area. This same can also be done in the boss fight by not shooting Nhidiki (as it will summon more enemies). * In the intro especially, and through the game, the Piraka are shown to be very weak, stupid (Thok especially) and clumsy, yet the Matoran are still afraid of them. * Turahk, the red Rahkshi, has a voice and is able to yell unlike the others that have a serpent sound. * When the gaming system for the Gamecube version gets overheated, it glitches, and the three light-hitting Toa (Jaller, Hahli, and Kongu) become headless, while the heavy-hitters (Matoro, Hewkii, and Nuparu) become headless and box shaped, the only features remaining are their arms and legs. ** A glitch also when the PC version gets overheated, enemies that are supposed to constanly appear do not appear at all, this can make it hard to progress in levels at sections you need the Hero Mode for. * If the Toa remain idle for a while, they will begin to do an idle animation. Some include the Toa dozing off, scratching their backs, removing and playing with their heads, or tapping on the screen. Piraka will shake the camera and spin it around, breaking the fourth-wall. * There are only four rahi within the game: Visorak, Fikou, a dragonfly like creature, and a fish like creature. All of these rahi can be destroyed and leave currency. * The currency is made up of blue, gold, and silver TECHNIC pieces like 12 tooth gears, connectors, bricks and other LEGO bric-a-brac. Silver pieces (common) are worth 10 points on the hero meter, gold pieces (uncommon) are worth 50 points and blue pieces (rare) are worth 250 points. * When in the portal room, if you point your camera upwards, it will lock onto one of the Bohrok that are above you in the enemy trophy room. If you shoot the Bohrok you will gain currency and lose the Bohrok. You will have to play the level again and collect that level's silver canisters to gain it back. * In the game, Fenrakk is huge, while in set form, he is quite a bit smaller. * The home console/PC version of the game was originally envisioned to be a FPS much like the DS version. However this version was ultimately scrapped due to concerns of a potential Mature rating. *In Thok's Mountain there is a writing on the rock which can be translated from Matoran Language as "Tip of the world" *Axonn was an enemy and boss but this was non-canon, as in the storyline he was an ally of the Toa Inika. Gallery Logos BIONICLE_Heroes_Logo_01_eps_jpgcopy.jpg BIONICLE_Heroes_Logo_02_psd_jpgcopy.jpg BIONICLE_Heroes_Logo_03_psd_jpgcopy.jpg Box artwork BIONICLE Heroes PS2.jpg|PlayStation 2 PS2_Front_of_Box_cmyk_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg|PlayStation 2 BIONICLE Heroes 360.jpg|Xbox 360 PC_Front_of_Box_cmyk_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg|PC BIONICLE Heroes GC.jpg|Nintendo GameCube BIONICLE Heroes GBA.jpg|Game Boy Advance GBA_Front_of_Box_cmyk_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg|Game Boy Advance BIONICLE Heroes DS.jpg|Nintendo DS Artwork BH Hakann.png Thok BH.png BH Piraka Reidak.png BH Piraka Zaktan.png BH Piraka Avak.png 150px-Vezok BH.png Art_01_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg Art_02_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg Art_03.jpg Promotional screenshots 03.png 07.png 15.png bionicle_heroes.jpg bionicleheroess25258.jpg bionicleheroess25259.jpg bionicleheroess25260.jpg image0002.jpg image0006.jpg image0011.jpg image15.jpg image16.jpg image17.jpg PS2_01.jpg PS2_02.jpg PS2_03.jpg PS2_04.jpg PS2_05.jpg PS2_06.jpg PS2_07.jpg PS2_08.jpg PS2_09.jpg PS2_10.jpg PS2_11.jpg scr_hires_01.jpg scr_hires_03.jpg scr_hires_14.jpg Screenshot01.jpg Screenshot02.jpg Screenshot03.jpg Screenshot04.jpg Screenshot05.jpg Screenshot06.jpg Screenshot07.jpg Screenshot08.jpg Screenshot09.jpg Screenshot10.jpg X06_all_Bionicle_ss_01.jpg X06_all_Bionicle_ss_02.jpg X06_all_Bionicle_ss_03.jpg X06_all_Bionicle_ss_04.jpg References *Visiting the World of Bionicle Heroes, BZPower. Published Aug. 28, 2006. *Bionicle Heroes Video Interview, Pt. 1, BZPower. Published Oct. 14, 2006. *Bionicle Heroes Dev Team Q&A, BZPower. Published Oct. 16, 2006. *Q&A from T.T. Games, Mask of Destiny. Published Oct. 18, 2006. External Links *Official site download *Wii Resource Centre: Wii: Bionicle Heroes *Achieve360Points.com List of XBox 360 Achievement Points for Bionicle Heroes Category:Games Category:2006 Category:Voya Nui Category:Video Games